Hearts in sync
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: Everyone said she was perfect, Everyone said he was the bad boy, Everyone said but never knew... Maybe that she wasn't perfect? Or even not Mr. Bad boy... on the inside? They need someone... Anyone, but what happens when they find eachother? STOPPED.
1. Chapter 1

**I said Hello, and then you said Goodbye...**

Gabriella walked down the street with her earphones in, her head bobbing along to the music – not caring about her surroundings. Suddenly her eyes shot open when she felt that she had bumped into someone and made the person stumble backwards.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" She apologised.

"Nah, its cool seriously it's my fault!" The 'stranger' exclaimed.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

'How could this dude really think it's HIS fault? Weird...'

"No seriously! It's mine, I mean I was the one walking around with her eyes closed AND listening to music – not paying ANY attention to the world around me!"

The extremely good looking boy in Gabriella's eyes chuckled.

"Okay, okay... No worries! Anyways I'm Troy Bolton!" He smiled and put his hand out.

She blushed slightly – his smile was enchanting!

"Erm, I'm, uh..." She turned even red, thinking what a idiot she was and she probably just messed up her chance with a nice boy!

"So your name's Erm, I'm, uh...?" He said whilst laughing slightly.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I mean... no my name's not erm, uh or I'm, but Gabriella, Gabriella Montez!" She finally said brightly and shook his awaiting hand. But when their skin touched electric bolts shot up all over their bodies.

Suddenly they both pulled back and started blushing – an awkward silence over took them, until Troy decided to speak.

"Well, um I guess I'll see you around?" He asked her.

"Erm, yeah sure... I guess" She said looking into his deep blue eyes.

They stood like that for a good 5 minutes and people passing them would give them weird looks or wolf whistle, but neither of them noticed.

It was Gabriella to snap out of the trance first.

"Well I better go; my mum would be getting worried!" She said.

"Yeah same! Gotta go and do a basketball training session with my dad!" He chuckled, slightly.

"Okay bye!" Gabby said whilst walking away.

_**With Gabby...**_

Soon, Gabby arrived home and was met with her mother's stern face.

"Gabriella Carmen Isabella Montez! Where on earth have you been? You know that your auntie Savana is coming to visit! She'll be here any minute and you're all sweaty from your run... Oh dear is lunch even ready? Oh and when IS your father returning from the trip?" Her mother continued to ramble and hadn't even noticed that Gabriella had managed to slip past and run up the stairs.

"Thank god!" She exclaimed to herself as she reached her bedroom and shut the door.

She made her way into her en suite and stripped of her clothes and stepped into the warm welcoming shower.

_**With Troy...**_

Wiping his feet on the door mat he turned the door handle and stepped in.

"Troy is that you?" His mother's soft voice called.

"Yeah – hey Ma, where's dad? I thought we were going to train?" He replied back to her while stepping into the kitchen and giving his mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Troy he's in one of his fits again... We got into a pretty bad argument this morning..." She explained and a tear slipped from her eye down to her cheek.

Troy's eyes widened.

If his father got into a fit, that meant he had hurt his mother. And not just emotionally, but physically as well!

"Ma, did he hurt you – well I mean did he punch you or slap you again?" He questioned his voice full of worry.

More tears spilled from his mother's eyes and Troy's body started to get full with anger.

"He did, didn't he?" He said with his jaw clenched.

He didn't even wait for his mother's answer because he was already out the door ready to attack...

_**A/n: Hey guys! Well I'm going to try and do another HSM story and see if it gets any reviews and if it does I'm going to continue it! Five reviews till the next chapter, so remember to review! Don't worry I am still writing Shattered, but this has been on my computer for a while and I decided to publish it! See you on the next chapter if anyone reviews! :D Xxx Tamz xxX **_


	2. Chapter 2

**If we ever meet again – Chapter 2**

**A/n: Hey people! Well I'm pretty disappointed that I only got two reviews on the last chapter when I said at LEAST five, but I really like this story and I wanted to update but please people review! I mean I review like all the stories I read when people say to review, so please do the little thing for me and review because your comments literally light up my day! And also I can't believe I got FIFTY BLOODY REVIEWS ON SHATTERED! Thank you everyone who review that! :D Now too this HSM story! And also I've changed the title and summary! So I hope you don't mind but I thought the title 'Hearts in Sync' fit better and 'I said hello and you said goodbye' sound much better as a chapter title (Do you understand what I'm saying? LOL!) ! Enjoy!**

Gabriella stepped out of her shower, wrapping a towel around her and looked into the mist filled mirror.

"Why am I so ugly?" She spoke to herself feeling the tears slowly conjuring in her eyes. Touching her face, her hand reached out to grab the blade that would definitely take away the pain that she was feeling. As soon as she had grabbed the sharp object her mother's voice shouted out to her.

"Gabby... darling come downstairs as soon as you've got changed okay?"

"Sure Mami!" She called back.

Slowly Gabby put down the blade and looked over at the dustbin: Should I throw it? Should I not? She looked at the blade once more and finally decided what she was going to do. She wanted to get over this life threatening habit but she couldn't seem to stop herself. So closing her eyes she took one last look before dropping it in the bin.

Stepping out the bathroom and it her bedroom she gasped when she saw a figure standing in HER room near HER door and the main thing was that her towel had just dropped to the floor! Blushing deep crimson she bent down to collect her towel when she recognised who it was!

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She screamed.

_Earlier on with Troy... _

Troy could hear his mother shouting his name from the front door, but he paid no attention, yes he should stop but that stupid bastard should pay for what he's done to his mum! Troy stopped to think. Where could this man have gone? The gym? Nah, not his place when he's angry, school –Yeah right! Come on Troy think! He said to himself. Then it hit him. He knew exactly where he would be...

Troy strode into the bar: face red, fists clenched, and eyes black, those eyes meant come in my way and I'll kill you. And that was the truth. Not a threat, but the truth.

Troy's cold eyes met with the back of his 'fathers' head. Slowly he walked over to the man and twisted his stool out.

The older man gasped in shock.

"Troy...?" Jack slurred.

Troy made a face of disgust. How could this... this thing be his own flesh and blood? Then his mind flashed back to the memory of his mother in the kitchen and he swore he saw a large handprint on the side of her neck.

Without warning Troy through a punch at his face and Jack being drunk didn't have any time to defend himself as he was loopy. But as Troy was about to take his third punch on the already black eyed, lip bleeding man, Jack retaliated. He tackled Troy on to the ground and threw a punch at his stomach, making Troy groan in pure agony.

"Think you're so tough, huh? Well let me tell you something you're not. Just like your mum you'll take but you can't give! Pathetic!" As soon as he spoke those words he was soon sure to regret it because Troy could take as many hits and words about himself but anything about his mother, oh boy you'd be in for it! He could hear the bartender shouting at them to stop and could feel their grips on his shoulder pulling them both away from each other. But Troy would not budge. Even when they threatened to call the police.

Troy then pushed whosever's hands were on him away and turned - pinning Jack to the ground and threw punches everywhere whilst speaking.

"You." He threw a punch on Jack's left cheek.

"Come." Right cheek.

"Near." The nose – sure to be broken now.

"Us." The chin.

"Again." The stomach.

Troy leaned in close to his ear.

"I'll kill you." He whispered dangerously.

Troy stood up and stared at the bystanders.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL STARING AT? Oh and no need to call the police otherwise I'll tell the cops EVERYTHING about this place, understood?" Troy screamed.

The bartender nodded and the whole bar silent watching as he left with a slight smirk on his face...

**A/n: Hope you liked it! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never say never – Chapter 3 **

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys! On to the next chapter and another 4 – 5 reviews till next chapter! Xxx **

* * *

Eyes still wide opened, Gabby whispered "Sharpay?" Then, suddenly all you could hear from the Montez residence was two teenage girls squealing. "How come you came back from New York?" Gabriella asked after a while. The two girls; Sharpay and Gabriella were sat crossed legged on Gabby's bed chatting and obviously she was now dressed in a pair of daisy dukes and a plain black vest. But unlike herself Sharpay was surprisingly NOT too... up there! She was wearing something VERY calm: A pretty white skirt and a baby pink tee and it was accessorised with a pretty black beady necklace. The jazziness had probably gone but the pink will always stay!

"Well... You see..." Sharpay started.

Gabriella nodded encouraging her to go on.

" Well you're mum called my mum which told my mum that you were cutting again and my mum told Ryan who told my dad who encouraged him to tell me so Ryan told me..." She said all in one breath wanting to get it over with. Sharpay knew that Gabby would want to kill her mum not but she didn't want to say anything as she knew Gabby and she would probably flip in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"HOW DARE SHE? SAYING THAT I'M CUTTING? WELL I'M NOT! I'VE STOPPED! I HATE HER, HATE HER, HATE HEERR!" Gabriella screamed nearly shaking the whole house with her screams.

"Gabby calm down!" Sharpay insisted.

Then Gabriella shot her a look that said shut up... now! Then out of nowhere she broke down into tears falling into Sharpay's awaiting arms.

"I'm so ugly! No one loves me! Everyone just uses me, Sharpie..." She confessed.

Sharpay smiled at the old nickname before saying, "No one's using you Gabsi and of all things who said your ugly? You're damn hot! You're beautiful! Don't you see the way the boys gape at you when you walk? Heck if I ever thought of turning the other way, you'd be my first target!" Sharpay exclaimed, her hands flying all over the place.

Slowly Gabby comprehended what she just said and slowly a smile graced her face. "You really DO know how to make a person feel better, don't you?"

"No," Sharpay started making Gabriella give her a weird look.

Then Sharpay giggled. "Only you, you're my best friend, I HAVE to make you feel better!" Both girls looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles.

"You know what this calls for? A shopping trip, to show you how beautiful you REALLY are!" Sharpay said with a large grin making Gabriella groan. But all she got in response was Sharpay pulling her by her hand out of her house and into her pink Lamborghini.

Troy Bolton arrived at the Mall, looking around the food court searching for his friend, so he could explain the showdown between Jack and himself, everyone that knew him, knew about this little 'incident'. Finally he found Chad... with some girls. 'Surprise, surprise! Chad with girls!' Troy thought to himself. Sliding his hands in his pockets he slowly strode over to Chad and his 'new' hook ups.

"Seriously we got to go to the shops Shar!" Gabriella tried to convince her. Gabriella was about to walk off – pretend to be in a strop so that Sharpay would get up and apologise to the afro headed guy that she had to hang with her best friend – till she felt a presence behind her.

"So we meet again?" The husky voice whispered into her ear. With a gasp Gabby turned around to meet those piercing blue eyes which she'd been mesmerised with the first time she saw them.

"What happened to your lip?" She whispered back, her eyes glancing down to his cut and bruised lip. As soon as she asked that question she regretted it because his eyes flashed extremely dangerously. But even though she regretted saying it she didn't flinch one bit even as his fists curled together.

"Something that you don't need to know about..."

She nodded slowly and once more she tugged at Sharpay's arm trying to get her to stop flirting with the random guy. "Hey Gabs, I'm going to chill with Chad for some time, why don't you go and hang with this guy?" Sharpay said making it sound like a question but Gabriella knew she didn't really have a say in it, so looking up hopelessly at Troy waiting for his reaction. His eyes darted from Chad to Sharpay till he finally looked at Gabriella and nodded grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the food court.

* * *

Giggling Gabby looked at Troy.

"What was the point in that?" She asked.

"Dunno... Guess I wanted to be dramatic!"

She let out another loud laugh before saying, "Should I be worried? Because I hardly know you and I let you drag me off to the fifth floor of the mall!" Taking a step back from him for the effect.

He chuckled slightly. "Oh yes, you should..." He said staring at her.

Noticing that things were about to get awkward she changed the subject. "Erm, well where do you wanna go then?"

"Well I was hoping to go to GAME, to check out that new PS3 game..." He said nervously.

She giggled, "You're such a guy!" She exclaimed before they both headed towards the shop.

**

* * *

****A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! And remember to review! Xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Maybe, just maybe... **

**A/n: Hey guys it's me! Lol! Thank you ALL for the most wonderful reviews! I can see that you guys like this HSM story! Lol! Enjoy this chapter! 4 – 5 reviews to next chapter! :-D x x x **

Gabriella had just arrived home from the mall and couldn't help the smile that was permanently stuck to her face from the time she had spent with Troy. Sure he had the whole vibe of a bad boy going on but she was sure she felt a spark. You see, they were both in the shop that Troy was desperate to go to: GAME and he was looking for some games till something caught Gabriella's eye.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Troy! What about this?"_ _Gabby said holding up the game 'Singstar' with a big grin on her face. Troy looked up from examining the game he was currently holding: Call of duty. And glared slightly at Gabriella. _

"_Really? I'm an army fighter that likes to kill! I'm not some sort of Zac Efron!" Troy called back to her. Putting down the PS3 game he was holding he strode over to Gabriella, wrapping a strong, muscular arm around her petite waist- and she was sure that an electric shock ran through her body. "Am I?" he whispered into her ear slightly kissing her ear lobe before releasing her. _

_Letting out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding she had turned beetroot red and was trying to calm down. She frowned when she saw the cocky smirk upon his lips. _

_Huffing, she walked away from him to another part of the game section. Knowing that he was following her she turned around to him and said, "To be honest I think Zac Efron's VERY good looking!" and turned around again and pretended to be scanning the games till she felt a hot breath on her bare shoulder. _

"_Do you honestly think that he's better looking than me?" He whispered. _

_She turned around and her breath hitched as she faced the blue eyes which were locked on to her brown chocolate ones. "Erm... I... Well... You..." She stuttered. _

"_Yeah..." He said pushing her back against the racks whilst stepping closer to her. _

"_No..." She whispered barely audible but loud and clear for him. Grinning he brought his head down to hers and slowly his lips reached hers in a slow sensual kiss. Almost automatically Gabriella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck trying to get their bodies to touch so that they were as close as possible. Troy's tongue traced Gabby's bottom lip begging for entrance and she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues fought against each other fighting for leadership till Troy won and his tongue searched every corner of her mouth until they were out of breath. They slowly pulled away from each other. They stayed looking at each other till Gabby's phone interrupted and she stumbled looking around her bag for it._

_Finally she found it and hit the green answer button. "Hello?" She answered. _

"_GABRIELLA ISABELLA CARMEN MONTEZ! Where in heaven's sake are you?" Her mother screamed down the phone._

"_Well," She started before she got interrupted by her mum. _

"_DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE WITH SHARPAY BECAUSE SHE JUST ARRIVED HOME SAYING SHE'S GOING AROUND TO A FRIEND'S HOUSE!" _

_Again Gabby tried to speak but her chance was ruined once again by her oh so dear mother Maria. "Don't you care that your auntie Savannah is coming? I expect you home in the next half hour or you are in huge trouble young lady!" Her mother said sternly before hanging up – not letting Gabby slip a word in. _

_Gabby slipped her phone back inside her bag and looked helplessly up at Troy, who just nodded and took her hand leading her to his car..._

_End of flashback._

She sighed dreamily before running up to her room – not really wanting to get caught by her mum. As she knew she would get a bollocking.

Reaching her room and stepping inside, she leant against the door before sliding down it thinking of Troy and how grateful she was for Sharpay abandoning her for a guy. Any other day she would have hunted Sharpay down for leaving her at the mall by herself but today she couldn't be even more grateful! Today she had got the best kiss of her life and the only thing that could ruin it is if he called her and said he hadn't felt anything so she should just forget about it. And he could because today Gabriella had finally given a boy her number since... since '_him'._ She shook her head. 'No.' she thought. She would not let that memory ruin her day today. Today she had spent the afternoon with the boy of her dreams and her favourite auntie was coming down to visit – and nothing was going to ruin her today. Nothing, nothing at all.

**A/n: Oo and the plot thickens! What is Gabby hiding from us? Review and maybe you'll find out! X x x **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey guys! How are you all? Okay I know it's been a while since I've updated, so I'm sorry and no, I'm not going to use a lame excuse like I was 'busy' because I honestly wasn't, I just didn't have any inspiration. Anyway I've decided that every five chapters I'm going to do shout outs. So these are to the people who reviewed either chapter 1, 2, 3 or 4. If you reviewed more that once thank you but I'm going to round it all up into one shout out! Bahaha! If you know you reviewed the last chapter look down there for your name, if it's not there I apologise and PM me telling me otherwise! Anyways look for your name (If you want to), and get to reading the story ;-). **

**(Sorry if I spell your name wrong.)**

**Writing nut: Well, you're my first reviewer on this story, so thank you! And loved the review for chapter 1 :-D **

**OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat: Thank you for the sweet review, it means a lot! **

**ElZaRoOzErS: Aw thank you for the very sweet reviews! And the dash of Sharpay was added into my story ;-) Don't worry girlie Sharpay will still be a complete and utter biatch to everyone – just not Gabi! Love you girl! Thanks for the support! **

**Lucie (Your whole SN didn;t fit on so I'm just using your real name.): Aw girl you make me blush! I absolutely love ya maths buddy! ;-) You honestly give me the most sweetest reviews and I can't help but have a HUGE grin on my face! Honestly you are such a good friend! And YES you can help me improve! And your still waiting for chapter 5, eh? Well here it is! And you get one of your HSM stories on here! Bahaha! Love you green day addict ;-). **

**Bluebell140: Thank you complementing my writing! Your review really did mean a lot! Thanks again! Keep on reading! **

**Warrengal4393: Thanks for reviewing and leaving that sweet review! Means a lot! :-D**

**Leytonfan1207: Even though your review was short, and when I finally understood it ;-) I thought it was sweet, so thank you for reviewing! **

**Iloooveyou: Lol, aw your reviews always seem so bubbly which makes me smile! Thank you for the support and I really do adore you for reviewing hunni! Thank you for reviewing and carry on reading! **

**Whackedout101: BOO! Bahaha! Aw I'm copying your shout out thingy, sowwi! You are like the most nicest person to review my story, when you really should be writing the next chapter of your own story! Anyways thank you for the extremely sweet review sis – really made me smile! And yes we should chat, haven't done that in a while! Lol! Your review really did mean a lot to me! Thank you so, so, sooo much! Love ya! **

**xxluvstrukxx: AWWW! Your review is one of the most sweetest review I have received! It really, truly did put a HUGE smile on my face! And yes, I agree with you – I enjoy the drama when a character has a strained relationship! So don't think it's awful Bahaha! And thank you for saying you love my story ****that's like really, really sweet! Thank you again hunni! Keep reading! **

**Pumpkinking5: Thank you for the review and don't worry you'll find out exactly... well not EXACTLY what she's hiding but part of it ;-) sorry I need suspense in my stories! Lol! Thanks for the review again! :-D **

**Leetvfan: Aw I'm really glad that you like my story so far! And thank you so much for reviewing! **

**C17luvsjesus: Thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot that you like my story! :-D**

**Mbaby45: Lol, yeah they kiss! Hope I wrote it well because that was my first time describing someone making out Bahaha! I'm happy that you're happy that they kissed! And what secret is she hiding? Just find out in this chapter, Lol! Btw I really quickly want to thank you for review a scar lasts forever! You are a true reviewer and to owe you that much I'm going to co-star you in the next chapter or the one after of this story and a scar lasts forever! Thank you again! **

**So that was the fifteen people who reviewed and in total gave me twenty one reviews in total! So thank you guys! If you want a shout out you got till chapter 10 to review ;-) Lol! Hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

Troy Bolton was smiling. That was the first thing that his mother noticed when her baby boy came home. He hadn't smiled since his father started beating him, becoming alcoholic and most probably taking some sort of drug. Sighing Troy sat down on the couch not noticing that his mother had joined him.

"Troy, Troy darling, are you alright?" His mother questioned.

Suddenly snapping out of his trance, his blue eyes met his mother's own. "Yes, darling ma, I'm absolutely fantastic! And you?" he replied with a big grin on his face.

His shocked mother couldn't believe it. He hadn't smiled this big since... since, Jack. Raising her hand she softly put it on his cheek stroking it. "I'm fine. What's got you smiling so much then?" She asked him softly. As soon as his mum had asked him that question, his big smile turned into a smirk. He knew his mother would understand now. Seeing that smirk, she sighed deeply. "Now Troy, I see you've met a new 'friend' as you call it, but don't hurt the girl. She..."

"Yes, I know 'mother'," He interrupted emphasising the word 'mother'. "...She will get her heart broken if I cheat on her so I should just end it nicely and calmly if I think it's not going to work out and should not just suddenly turn up in front of her with a new 'friend'. But ma this girl really is different. She's not like those girls in Jersey; she's a brunette for starters. And she's really sweet, funny, kind and not to mention the most beautiful girl ever. She seems smart too!" He explained his blue orbs, brightening every time he mentioned something about his 'friend'.

Slowly Julie **(A/n: His mother's name – just thought you should know.)** removed her hand from his cheek and smiled. She could see now that this girl that he had met was going to change her little boy, so she was proud. After they had moved from New Jersey three months ago, hoping that Troy's father would change, Troy had been an anti-social, angst-y teenager. Oh and not to mention a typical bad boy that broke girls hearts. She had thought maybe a change would be good. And it was for her son, but not for her husband. Oh no, he accused her of cheating on him, because he hadn't wanted to move down, but somehow or another Julie had. She didn't know what had him think that she was cheating; maybe it was the sudden move? She tried to convince him otherwise, but it hadn't worked. And she got one of the most worst beatings of her life. She shook her head she was not going to think about him since it had been two days since he had bruised her to no end and left. She hadn't heard from him, and even though she didn't know why she had a feeling it had to do with the boy sitting next to her. She did not want to think about that anymore so she let all those thoughts that were related to Jack flow out of her mind and she focused on her son and the girl who had given him such a sudden change.

"...and she's just amazing." He finished with a smile on his face. Creasing his eyebrows his asked his mum, "Are you even listening to me?"

Laughing slightly Julie shook her head. "I'm sorry Troy, why don't you start by telling me her name?"

Eagerly Troy nodded. "Well her name's Gabriella Montez..."

* * *

"Gabriella!" Her mother called her name from the bottom of the stairs, Gabi assumed.

"Si Madre?" Gabi called back.

"Bajado por favour, tu auntie está aquí!" Her mother said. **(A/n: Don't worry there will be translations at the end!)**

Gabriella didn't need to be told twice – she was already dashing down the stairs. Skidding over to the front door she pulled her favourite auntie into a bone crushing hug. "Auntie Savana! I've missed you so, so much!" She exclaimed.

You see her auntie is only 27 years old and compared to her other aunties that's pretty young!

Returning the hug as tightly, her aunt replied, "Gabi! I've missed you too! I've got no one to talk to, since your future uncle is ALWAYS working!" They pulled away and Savana made a face which made them both burst out into laughter.

"I'm so glad you're here! How come you came like three days before I start school after the summer?" Gabi asked.

"I know, I was disappointed too! It's because you know I was job hunting?" She said while Gabi grabbed one of her bags and started to lead upstairs into the guest room.

"Yeah."

"Well basically I got a job and it started right at the beginning of summer since it's like a fashion magazine. And they were like if you work for three whole months of the summer we'll let you have a month and half break. So that's exactly what I did. Normally they only give you a two weeks break but I got six! Six, Gabs, six!" She exclaimed all excited.

Gabriella broke out into giggles when she saw the huge cheesy grin on her aunt's face. "Damn Aunt S, you sure are weird!" She said in between her giggles which were now dying down. Savana took one look at Gabi and burst out into giggles as well.

"Oh, I sure have missed you! Now, now where's Sharpay? Your mother mentioned to me that she moved back from New York!"

Then Gabi's giggles ended. The smile dropped and she did a pouty frown. "I don't know!" She said sighing. "She met this guy at the mall, and she most probably left with him, or he left with her – or whatever, all I know is they left with each other! But I do kinda have to thank her. I mean she left me with the most cutest boy ever!" She gushed to Savana.

"Ooh I like where this is going, what's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?" she asked Gabi whilst dragging her over to the bed.

"Well, his name's Troy, he's seventeen, and he's got the most amazing blue eyes ever. Once you see them you'd be in love with them. And also he's got like the most perfect hair! It's quite boy-ish, imagine Zac Efron before the new haircut he got." She tried to explain. She watched her auntie try to remember and almost burst out laughing when she saw the finally figured out how he looked like. Her mouth turned into an 'O' shape and smirked.

"Hot! Mmm you've got yourself a Zac!" her auntie said while rolling her lips together.

"Ewe, your my aunt – you're not supposed to think like that! But anyways back to the main subject – me and Troy. You will not believe it: We kissed! Like a full blown make out session in the game shop!"

"Wow! Who'd thought that our little Gabi would do that? PDA? Gabriella Carmen Isabella! I'm SO proud of you!" Whoever didn't know her auntie would be shocked. I mean which aunt would encourage you to show public display of affection? But that's one of the main reasons she loved her auntie so much – she was really laid back.

Giggling Gabi crossed her legs Indian style before turning serious. "But Aunt S, I haven't done that since, Mitchell." She explained her eyes filling with tears. And as soon as the name 'Mitchell' was mentioned, Savana knew that the only thing that she could do right now was comfort her.

"Aw, baby girl it's going to be okay." She said soothingly. She felt a slight nod on her shoulder and more wetness. Feeling this she hugged her tighter to have Gabi pull away a minute or two later.

Looking at her with swollen eyes she said, "How am I supposed to forget him? Whenever I'm with another guy, I feel like I'm betraying him, what should I do?" She whispered but her question was never answered since she felt a new batch of tears appearing she went back into her aunties arms and sobbed more.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Gabs, shh..." her auntie said trying her best to comfort her – hoping so much that it was going to work.

**A/n: MUWAHAHA! Evil right? Well personally I think that was my best chapter and my longest! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! 5 – 10 reviews till next chapter! Love ya! X **

**TRANSLATIONS: **

**SI MADRE? - YES MOTHER?**

**BOJADO POR FAVOUR, TU AUNTIE ESTA AQU: COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE, YOUR AUNTIE IS HERE! **

**Hope that cleared things up! x**

Chapter 5 – The truth is finally revealed...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Baby...? **

**A/n: Hey! How is everybody? Omigod! I don't know how to say thank you for all the reviews I've received! 28 within five chapters! Ah! I'm just so happy! :-D Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, which make me write! I'm just so blimen' happy! It's really nice to know that people are reading my stories! It really makes an authors day (especially mine!). And I'm going to dedicate this chapter to ****Mbaby45**** as I can't guest star her, because I've got the plot and everything written down! So I'm sorry girl! But this chapter is to you! :-) Okay, I've made this A/n way too long now, so I'm just going to the story now! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

Troy had just finished telling his mother about his new girl and his mother seemed pleased. "This girl doesn't sound like those blonde bimbo's Troy used to date!" She said to herself.

"She's amazing isn't she mum?" The eighteen year boy exclaimed.

Julie let a slow grin fall upon her face. Nodding she replied, "Yes Troy, yes she is! You should invite her round sometime!" Suddenly Troy's cheeks turned a slight red.

"Ma," He whined, "I just met the girl! I don't even know if she going to East high with me! Also what about Madison?"

"Oh well, if the girl is as great as you say she is she should understand your ordeal!" Julie said. Patting his leg, she got up and was about to make her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner, before she turned around. "Troy," She sighed "What have you done to your father? He hasn't come home in days, and I have a feeling it's down to you."

Troy's cheeks lost its redness, but his eyes turned an icy grey. "I just had a few words with him. Just leave it." He replied - his teeth ground against each other.

Shaking her head, she turned back around and entered the kitchen. If it was something he shared with his father was the sudden change of mood. Happy one second, angry the next. Turning on the oven she started preparing all the ingredients for the lasagne to eat at dinner.

Back in the living room, Troy put his head in his hands. Everything was fine. All the thoughts of his bastard of a father were gone from his head. But then his mum just had to bring him up! Great, just great!

He was just about to get up and apologise to his mother for lashing out on her but was stopped when he heard a baby's soft cry from upstairs. Smiling he

"Hey baby girl..." He whispered on entering the nursery.

Reaching the cot he reached down and picked the girl with the outstretched arms up.

"Shh baby, Daddy's here..." He whispered in her ear till she had calmed down.

* * *

It was two days later - one day before school that Gabriella had began panicking. Troy hadn't called her, text her or even tried to contact her in any way whatsoever! It was really furstrating! What if history was repeatung itself! No she musn't think like that - the incident with her auntie days before was forgotten and thrown out the window – she didn't want to discuss it so they weren't going to.

"Gabi!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Placing her thoughts at rest for a bit she made her way out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yah Mami?"

"Mija, can you please go and pick your auntie up from the train station? Apparently she went to visit her friend and she went by train, but guess what? She forgot she didn't have a car to get back here!"

Gabi let out a small giggle. "Okay, but how did she get there in the first place? I mean she had to have driven there!"

Sighing Maria replied, "Yes, I dropped her there but I specifically told her you have to have a ride back home, because I've got to prepare dinner as Carlos is coming back today!"

Gabriella's eyes widened before saying, "REALLY? Why didn't you tell me?" Gabi exclaimed.

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up, he only said for definite last night! And ARE you going to pick your auntie up?" Maria asked.

Nodding Gabriella kissed her mum on the cheek before grabbing her car key from the table top and running to the front door.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know not much drama with Gabi, but there is some with Troy! More about Mitchell in the next chapter... if you review! So PLEASE review! Thanks! 5-4 reviews! Ta x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The truth is set free **

**A/n: Hey, hey! How's everyone? Hope you're good! Well only got three reviews for the last chapter :-(, but at least I got more than one! So thank you! And the last chapter probably confused a lot of you, but all the explanation for both Troy and Gabi are in this chapter, so it's going to be a little bit longer than the others! Well, I may not be able to update that much since I've started school! Blegh I know! :- (Grumpy face LOL!) Anyways to the story... BY THE WAY PLEASE don't hesitate to say which bits you don't understand! Constructive criticism is welcome – NO FLAMES! **

_With Troy..._

"Shh baby, daddy's right here..." Troy repeated.

Looking down to the tiny bundle in his arms a slow smile stretched on to his lips. Madison Britney Bolton. His pride and joy. You may be confused. Well Madison wasn't actually his child, it was his ex-girlfriend's – who cheated on him, got pregnant and wanted an abortion, but Troy wouldn't let it happen – even if the baby wasn't his.

_Flashback_

_At this moment in time, Troy was laying on his bed, with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend of six months. _

"_Troy...?" She asked hesitantly._

_Scrunching his eyebrows, Troy tilted his head down to be met with Jennifer's green eyes. Troy suddenly noticed something different in them. They were different. They looked as they were full with sadness, confusion, anticipation, which confused him. Normally her eyes were vibrant full with happiness and energy. "What is it baby?" Troy replied whilst brushing her blonde hair away from her face. Then he felt his heart clench when he saw her eyes fill with tears. _

"_You're gonna hate me..." she whispered._

"_Jen, babe, I LOVE you, I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad!" He exclaimed. _

"_Well you will after you hear what I need to say..." she muttered. _

"_What?" he asked – not hearing a word she just said. _

"_...I'm... I... I'm... pre... preg-preganant!" She admitted before the tears leaked out. _

_Troy's eyes widened. No. No she couldn't be! They hadn't even done anything with each other! "Wh-what?" _

"_I'm pregnant..." her reply just above a whisper. _

"_No... no way." He said, rubbing his hands over his eyes. She couldn't be pregnant! They were barely sixteen! _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..."_

"_No! No way is it your fault! It takes two to make a baby and I'm going to be there with you every step of the way! I'm the dad – I'm going to be there!" He caressed wiping away her tears. _

_Then she burst into more tears and Troy pulled her back into his lap and tightly against his chest. "Shh... the baby's six weeks old now, eh?" He said looking down at her with a small forced smile on his face. _

_She shook her head. "No... three weeks old..." She replied, getting ready for his reaction. She watched his face go from confusion to realisation. _

"_...But we had sex six weeks ago, which means that... that you... you cheated on me...?" He whispered, while a one slow tear leaked from his eye, not believing that his Jen would do this to HIM – the guy who she said she loved. _

_She nodded and that was all he needed. He thrust her of his lap and stood up. "How __DARE__ you? How bloody dare you? You frikken slut!" he said – his anger getting the better of him. "So what you gonna do?" he said after calming down a little. _

_Sniffling, she replied, "Abort it... the father doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." _

_Troy cringed. He couldn't let her do that. No way. "No." _

_She looked up at him. "What?"_

"_No. No, you're not going to abort it. If you don't want to care for the baby, then I will. But you will NEVER be able to be involved in his or hers life – not after what you just said. You can't just kill the baby. I'll be the father, and I will find a good mother for the baby. Not a fucking witch." He said his voice full of venom. _

_End of flashback_

Madison's small whimper snapped him out of his daydream. He looked down into her big amber eyes – something she obviously inherited from her biological father. But Troy didn't give a damn - he was bringing her up as his own. Anyone would call him crazy – heck even the town he loved in before called him crazy for taking up someone else's baby at the age of sixteen. That was one of the main reasons he moved to New Mexico. Well his mother decided it should be a fresh start. I know what you must be thinking, how could a mother let her son take the kid as his own? Well, she was his only child and she would support him in any decision, but on the other hand his father wasn't extremely pleased. But that was expected his father was a dickhead anyways.

But he was glad he took the baby. He remembered when Jennifer had handed him Madison, the look of disgust on her face. He wondered how the hell she could've changed so much. But had she changed, or was she always like that? His old friends had warned him that she was a bitch and she was using him for his popularity. But he had said no and in the midst of that he lost his friends because of her. But now he was gone from there and in a new place to start a fresh. And he had a beautiful girl. A girl that surprisingly looked nothing like Jennifer, considering the baby had curly brown hair, amber eyes and tanned skin. She most likely got the father's genes. But Troy didn't care. He was gladder that she looked like the guy, so he wouldn't have a constant reminder of Jess.

Knowing that Maddy had fallen asleep, he placed her back inside the crib and continued to watch her sleep.

_With Gabby_

She had picked her auntie up and now she was in the shower. Getting out, she wrapped a towel around her body. She looked over at her dustbin. It had been about four days since she had last did 'that'. She thought that everything would've been better now, but it hadn't. She felt worthless. Because if she was really worth it, Troy would've called her back and Sharpay wouldn't have just left her for a guy. Maybe, she thought. "Maybe it's because of my looks." She touched a hand to her cheek and pinched it. "Or because I'm a bloody pig..."

She was right now sitting on the toilet seat, still wrapped up in her towel. She wiped off the remains of vomit still on her mouth. Yes, Gabriella Montez had just stuck her hand down her throat to throw up. She thought she was over it, but looking in the mirror, all she saw looking back at her was a huge, fat PIG.

She couldn't help it. She had to do it. It was just there, ready for her. So she sliced it across and watched the ruby red blood flow out. She closed her eyes in pain and delight. Finally, she felt as she had completed a chore. She hadn't always done this. Not when Mitchell was still here. Not when everything was normal. She had been a bubbly girl once, not caring if a guy didn't call her back, didn't self harm, and even if she didn't want to admit it – she wasn't bulimic. But she was, now anyways. She knew why this started, and she would do anything to take that day back.

_Flashback_

"_Mitch put me down!" Squealed Gabriella. _

"_No, way beautiful!" Replied Mitchell while placing her more firmly upon his shoulder. _

"_Compliments will get you nowhere Mr. Michaels!" She said sticking her tongue out._

"_Well it scored me our first date!" He said a smirk on his lips. This made Gabriella smile. He was so weird. Deciding that he wasn't going to out her down, Gabriella made use of the time by playing with his black spiky hair. _

"_Hmm, I love your hair..." She said softly suddenly. She heard his chuckle. _

"_Isn't the guy supposed to say that to the girl?" Mitchell said raising an eyebrow before stopping and laying her down on the blanket, and laying above her – straddling her. _

_She giggled. "Well... you say it enough already! I love you baby, you're the only man for me..." she said giving him a small peck on his lips. _

"_I love you too baby girl, till the last breath I take, you'll be my one and only love." He replied, making a few tears appear in her eyes._

_Placing a few more kisses on her lips, he remembered that he had left the picnic basket in his car. "Babe? I need to get something from the truck, stay here okay?" Gabi shook her head. _

"_Nuh uh, I'm coming with you! You just said the most romantic and wonderful thing a girl wishes to hear! No WAY am I leaving you now!" She said grabbing his hand and standing up. _

_He chuckled, "Fine..!"_

_Gabi ran out and was in the midst of crossing the road to get to the car, when she heard Mitchell's voice shout her name. She turned around before she felt a gust of wind blow against her. And she saw black._

_She blinked once, twice, and she felt around. She was on the grass. "What?" she thought. She swore she was on the road. Wincing she slowly got up before her eyes widened. No... Running over to the body on the road she let the tears fall free from her eyes and placed his body on her lap as she kneeled down. He had just pushed her away from the car, that was coming down at top speed – he just risked his life, for... her. _

_Slowly his eyes opened. "Baby?" He said in a cracked voice. _

"_Mitch? You're alive!" She said in the middle of sobs. _

_Smiling Mitch reached up and wiped away a few of her tears. "No, baby, I can feel it. I can feel I'm going soon. But... but just promise me something..." He whispered in between deep breaths. _

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me you'll find love again. Promise me you'll find another guy that's amazing as you. PLEASE promise me, PLEASE." _

_She nodded whilst more tears fell._

"_Remember, I'll love you till my last breath..." He whispered before closing his eyes. _

"_I love you..." She whispered back and held him tightly against her chest. _

_End of flashback._

After that day, no one had been the same with her. They had all blamed her for his death. Well, not everyone, but mostly the cheerleaders and the snobs. Her friends knew what she was going through but they didn't know EVERYTHING. They didn't know that the bitches had pulled her into an empty alley when she walking home from school and tormented her. Called her names and beat her to no end. This actually carried on for a good six months after his death. Soon enough she was fully blaming herself for all this. All the bullying, the death of Mitchell... hating her looks. The bullies had got it into her head that she was ugly, fat, disgusting and that they knew that Mitchell was resting in peace because he was finally away from HER. And that is how all this started. And who knew when it would end?

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_Celine Dion – Because you loved me _

**A/n: Hope you liked it! Even if you hated it please still review! This was my longest chapter yet! Thanks! 4-5 reviews till next chapter! :D Byee x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Confusion **

**A/n: Hey guys! How's everyone? Hope you're all good! I know I haven't updated and I apologize profusely, but since school started I've been so busy! So I'm really sorry! But here's the next chapter, and I decided to do the shout out's early! Lol! **

**So here they are: **

Pumpkinking5 (x2): _Hello darling! Thank you so much for your review, it really means a lot! And I'm really glad you understand the storyline so far! And yes, if any boy doesn't call you when he says he's going to call you it would hurt. And Gabi's already hurt emotionally, so it's hurting her more than it should! Thanks again for the review Hun! (: _

Writingnut2010: _Thanks for the review! Lol, and if you read the last chapter you will find out the truth! Thanks again! (: _

Mbaby45 (x2): _Hey! Thank you for the reviews means so much! And your reviews make me happy; it lets me know that you actually know what the hell I'm writing about lol. And yes, you obviously you know that Mitch is dead. And if you read the last chapter you would know that he died – not cheated (: Lol. Thank you again for the review, it honestly means so much to me! (: (P.s, you got two smiles: P Lol.) _

Iloooveyou: _Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile! Thank you for the bubbly review! I love people who are crazy happy like me :P Lol! And loving the word GRAWSOME LOL! That actually made me laugh when I read it! And if you're saying your lame it, then that must make me lame too! Thanks for the review! I loved it! Carry on reviewing to make me laugh/smile! Your actually one of my favourite reviewers! (: _

MissIndependentlyPerfect: _Hey! Well, yes he did die lol! If you read the last chapter you can find out exactly what happened! Lol, thank you for the review! (: ___

Whackedout101 (x4):___Aw! Thank you so much for the really sweet reviews sis! It means so much to me! You should stop being so nice to me! And the way you said slut made me laugh! Lol! And this isn't an amazing chapter so sorry to disappoint! Thank you again for reviewing when you really don't have to! Lol, love you! (:_

OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat:___Hi! Thanks for reviewing and I updated! Lol! (:___

Leetvfan_: __Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot that you like my story! And here's the update that's a little bit more than late! Lol, thanks again! (:_

Desiree (x2):___Hey Hun! Thank you for the reviews! It was really nice of you to correct my Spanish – I used Google translator so blame that lol! And I re-read chapter 5 where you said it said Troy was 17, and I couldn't find it anywhere! I'm sorry if it is there but I looked really hard but I couldn't find that! But if it is there I apologize, he's supposed to be 18! Hope that clears that up! Thanks for the reviews again! (:_

VivaLaGloria-Paramore (x2):___Erm, do I know you? Lol! Hey girlie! Thank you for the review! It was so sweet of you to review! And here's chapter 8 even if it's more than a month late! *Blush* Lol! But thank you again for the review Luce! Btw, I would add your full SN but Fan Fiction would cut it off, so yeah! Well I hope you like this chapter! And before I go: YES! We're nearly 13 soon And D'you know what I'm saying *Raises eyebrows* LOL! Love you Merliena! :P (:_

**Well that should be everyone! If I missed you just tell me! And I'll add you to the next chapter! Enjoy...**

_With Troy_

Going down the stairs that led back into the living room, he was surprised to see what he saw: Gabriella. What was she doing at his house? Then he thought. They had kissed three days ago, and he hadn't made an attempt to contact her whatsoever. He mentally slapped his head. How could he do that? He'd probably made her feel rejected. But she was here in his living so that must mean something, right?

His mum turned around from where she was seated on the sofa talking to Gabi, and gave a warm smile to Troy. "Troy! Gabriella here came by to say a quick hello!" Getting up, she walked towards Troy and whispered in Troy's ear. "I like her. Don't hurt her Troy." Julie gave Troy one little glare before turning around, and heading to the kitchen to give both the teens some privacy.

Troy chuckled before walking over to the sofa and collapsing on top of it. "Hey," He flashed her one of the famous Troy Bolton smiles, but then frowned. She didn't return his smile. He was cool. So what she didn't smile back. "So how come you're around here? And how did you know I lived here?"

Gabriella tilted her head up. Blue met brown. She inhaled deeply. "Erm, I came to tell you that whatever we had going on should probably be slowed down a little. I mean we don't even know each other. And when we do get to know each other you will run a mile from me. And Chad told me... I called Sharpay, who called Chad who told her and she got back to me."

He felt his heart drop a little. Why would she say that he would run a mile? Yes, he just met her, but was it wrong to already feel a spark?

"Run a mile? Gabi, I don't think I'll be doing the running. You'll be." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I'm not joking." She declared.

"Neither am I." He declared.

They kept staring into each other's eyes. Then a baby's cry was heard. "You sure you're not going to run?" His voice was a low raspy whisper.

She frowned when he stood up and extended his arm, but nevertheless she took his hand and followed behind him. They went up the stairs, and stopped when Troy reached Madi's door. Turning the knob, they we both met a whimper coming from the cot. He turned to Gabriella, "She's mine," He looked at her. His eyes daring her to speak.

_With Sharpay_

Sharpay was worried about Gabriella. She had come to Gabi's house to get some things since her parents were back in New Mexico as well, and they were moving back into their old house. So, she went to Gabi's bathroom to get her toiletries, and was sick to her stomach by what she saw.

There were three blades on the sink counter – covered in splats of blood. There was vomit on the toilet seat. And in the midst of it all she could feel Gabriella's pain. Pain that was killing her. Killing her that she actually wanted to die. Sharpay put a hand to her mouth and collapsed to the floor in tears.

She said that she was getting better. She stopped cutting. But she hadn't and now she was making herself sick. This was her best friend. Her best friend since the age of three. And now her best friend – the once happy bright teen – was now a depressed, anger filled teen.

Sharpay blamed herself. She should've been there for the last two days. If she was she could've stopped. No, she would've stopped her. But no. She was a bad friend. A bad best friend. She had come back to New Mexico for Gabriella, but instead she was with a guy that she had a fling back when she was fifteen. He didn't need her... Gabriella did. And she hadn't been there to offer her support like she was supposed to be.

She dried her eyes. Her make-up had smudged pretty badly, but that thought didn't occur to her right now. Should she tell her Maria _(Gabi's mum), _no she couldn't. Carlos was coming back. A day later than he was supposed to, but his flight had delayed. Should she tell Savana? No. Savana would most probably make Gabi feel more guilty and she would harm herself again. Then it hit her. Mitchell.

**A/n: I know this was way later than I promised it was going to come out, but... but... I've got nothing. But I'm really sorry! And I know that the last bit is quite strange since Mitchell's dead, but don't worry everything will become clear in time. And I know that Gabi and Troy are moving a little too fast in their relationship but this helps my story lol. Thank you for reading! And if you could please review? Nuff love xx**


	9. IMPORTANT AN

**A/n: Sorry.**

**Hey guys, as you can see this is an author's note. Before anything, I just want to say thank you so much for encouraging me with my writing and for all the positive feedback, but I just cannot write this story anymore. I can't keep saying to you guys that I'm going to update when I'm not – it's not fair on you. **

**A huge part of me just has lost interest in High School Musical and this story. I've not been into High School Musical for an extremely long time now, and this story is actually boring me. I've re-read the chapter over and over again but I just haven't got a good enough plot to go with this story.**

**I am seriously sorry because I know many of you really were interested in 'Hearts In Sync', but I'm not. And as the author, if I have no interest in the story, how can I even update it? I would prefer to end this story rather than keep it going, and keep your hopes up for nothing. Even if I was to do another chapter it would be extremely crap quality. **

**Once again I am so sorry for ending it like this. I feel so bad for ending the story on a cliff hanger, because when I'm reading a story and something like this happens I get so pissed off – I now know why the author's end it in the middle of the story. **

**I know many of you must want to kill me right now, but I just can't continue something that I feel has no pulse. **

**But maybe this is a good thing. Ending it on the last chapter, because then you imaginations can come up with the ending – I would love to hear them, just inbox me. I would read them and I know I will love them, but I just can't continue writing this story, I seriously have given up hope on it.**

**I do at the moment have a story that is in the High School Musical category, but I must warn you, it is extremely angsty which contains rape, murder and some harsh language. It's a bit Gabriella centric and angst. If you like my writing and those type of stories I suggest you give it a go! It's called: A Scar lasts forever. And this time I can truthfully promise you that I'm not going to just give up this story – as I really like the plotline so far! **

**Thank you for the support guys! I love you my sugar pumpkins! And just remember this isn't the last of me! ;-) **

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**Tammie x**


End file.
